genjifandomcom-20200216-history
Fire Statue
The 'Fire Statue '''is a boss enemy who appears in ''Genji: Dawn of the Samurai, he is the first boss to be fought in Benkei's level, is one of the first two enemy boss of Chapter 2 and is ether the seventh or ninth boss of the game. Appearance As his name applies, the Fire Statue is a large statue with six arms, his design greatly resembles to that of a samurai, he appears to have four heads and three eyes, and wears samurai-like armor, he holds a fire sword in his right middle arm and carries a baton in both his left upper and middle arms. The Fire Statue is very large, towering even Benkei. Personality Not much is known about this creature. Plot Chapter 2 Not much is known about the Fire Statue, he was presumably a part of the test made by Shukenten, Benkei encounters this six armed statue during his run in one of Shunkenten's test, despite his high strength, Benkei was able to defeat the Fire Statue, proceeding to the next area. Strategy In this battle the Fire Statue attacks mainly with his fire sword, he can do a single to a double sword swipe, while that doesn't sound much, the Fire Statue is quite dangerous, the first of which is that the Player plays as Benkei, who while is strong, is slower compare to Yoshitsune, meaning that it can be quite hard to avoid some of the Fire Statue's attacks. If Benkei is hit by the Fire Statue's flaming sword too many times, Benkei will get a burn status, meaning that he will be constantly taking damage until it wears off. The Fire Statue can also do a back sword swipe which can also infect burn. Also another thing to keep in mind is that the Fire Statue has Super Armor, meaning that he will barely flinch from any attacks. One thing that Players should keep track of is the Fire Statue's health bar, while he has the standard two bars of health, he has high defenses, meaning that he will barely take much damage from Benkei's attacks. Though if the Fire Statue is hit three, five to six times, he will be stunned as he will be kneeling down, that's your opportunity to deal massive damage to the Fire Statue has his defenses will get lowered, though he will get up after six seconds. After the Fire Statue loses halve of his health, he will become more aggressive, in addition to the Fire Statue being faster, he posses two new attacks, the first is that the Fire Statue can charge up and do a spinning flaming sword strike all the while moving a little, which can also infect burn, another attack the Fire Statue can preform is that he will jump high and then afterwords slam his sword into the ground, creating a series of fire pulsing from the ground, this attack is quite tricky to avoid, eespecially due to Benkei's slower movement. The strategy for this battle is to keep close to the Fire Statue at all cause and try to inflict as much damage on him as you can, another method is to to Kamui Strike on the Fire Statue as it will infect massive damage on him without the need of stunning him. Trivia * The Fire Statue has the most beefy defense out of any boss in Genji: Dawn of the Samurai. Category:Male characters Category:Enemy bosses